User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/7143/dsscreenimage.png http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png walkthrough sorry, but my walkthrough isn't meant to be named like that because i'm ONLY going to be covering the bosses. if it was named your way, it would sound as if i was covering the whole game which i'm not. and i've already gotten permission from another admin to name it the way i had named it. --superlinna 05:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) xion_aurora732... and uh, it doesnt matter if we name it your way because that wouldnt be the proper name. it would confuse the majority of people because it implies that its the whole walkthrough. i dont want to confuse people.--superlinna 05:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ok sorry i dont know the admins (or who they are). but if i were someone that was looking for a walkthru and saw: kingdom hearts birth by sleep/bosses i would think there would be other parts that weren't related to the bosses. the part after the walkthru is what i see as what the writer is walking through. the majority of past walkthrough writers haven't written a walkthrough ONLY on bosses, thats why the template that im doing might seem a bit different... so basically, what i think is that the part after the walkthrough is what the person is walking through :) --superlinna 08:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) isn't it possible to edit what the title of the thing looks like? p.s its not a faq... so is the title ok as it is...? because i wont be editing until i have the title stuff figured out --superlinna 08:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) yes i mean on the index. so my title is a-ok? --superlinna 08:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *1- As soon as TNÉ finish the new banner. *2- If we keep going like this, Roxas might be back before I open... --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 05:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes }} Really? Hey hey..haven't had this in a long time eh? 00:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=A puzzle for old time sakes ''A person of destructible whim A wing by any other name His nemesis is his way...for defeat Who am i talking about?}} 07:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=COrrect..want another riddle or wanna talk about FFXII?or both...}} 07:32, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=so where you at in FFXII anywho?, i just finished the confrontation in the Pharos and with Zodiac Spear hehehehe, beat them to a plump now i'm esper hunting when i get the time(Still got KH2 reruns and KH-BBS walkthroughs to get through...:S)}} 07:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ohhh that means i gave out some spoilers huh...oops sorry.....anywho riddle time anyways...... 3 stores high Thunder and bolts induce Reverse to crumble thy Who am i talking about?}} 07:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hmmmm might do...I got it,(a ring in me bell)Ahh crap i went irish again...how about Vice Protector of Stormfall Break Out!!, cos i will be really busy if that thing launches in June}} 07:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=The first line represents well how this thing is(appearance).The second line has to do with what it casts and the "bolt" refers directly to the name, The final line has to do something with his reaction command..good luck!!}} 07:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=PA has a talk page? anywho FinalRest's job would be when i'm like really busy to add new riddles for Stormfall's Breakout(however she can't answer the ones she made duh?)....also i'll start making the talk page for PA now...}} 08:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy=In that case, i have another will touch up job, i'll still be running the whole thing but to help me out, hem hem when im busy etc. can you take care of the PA talk page...}} 08:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ok so your role in the PA talkpage is to fix any mistake users do to the talk page and prompt them about not doing it again}} 08:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|happy= Thanks man and really FinalRest will have the same position as you except it the Stormfall's Breakout section}} 08:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=I've patched things up in PA talkpage..hows it look?}} 08:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=So should i talk to FinalRest for the new change?}} 08:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Errr right anywho a Listing puzzle...List 4 sections of Port Royal}} 07:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, now plain riddles The torrents beats Tar and be in Si 9 and all, can you? Who am i talking about? }} 07:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=He is in the Organisation and the no.9 represents something...his r(TRANSMISSION DENIED)}} 07:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|casual=As fast as always and correct.....Ohh have you looked at my 2% refurbished walkthrough?}} 07:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey DS, i was wondering whether you could make another talk bubble, this time Ashe from FFXII?(cos i haven't made a talk bubble in a while :S)}} 07:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|chat=The image talk bubble is here http://www.videogamegirlsdb.com/gamegirl/Images/Final_Fantasy/Ashe/Ashe_FF12_Portrait_01.jpg}} 07:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Wow, Ventus in Lvl 11 already...also see above if you missed what i wanted to say earlier...}} 23:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Alrighty, Good luck with Ventus' Story!!!}} 09:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|ashe=12hours!!!!, also now we know that you are 1st in PA(No one can get 20 ~40 points in 3 hours...) so i will reward you later.........tomorrow .Also made a prize talk bubble for TOMORROW'S occasion ok now i'm just bantering to myself :S, anywho which match in Mirage Arena are you in?}} 09:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|prize=Correct and also here the Hmmm hmm Prize talk bubble i'll be using...ohhh and the trophy, you can place it either on your talkpage or userpage, your pick(same for DE and Darkheart)}} 22:10, May 30, 2011 (UTC)|prize=DarkestShadow here's your 1st place trophy!!!!!.... as above use this trophy only once and you can put it in your userpage or talkpage }} 07:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Ummm DarkestShadow, i specifically said you can use the trophy once, you err kinda got two, get rid of either your talkpage one or your userpage.}} 07:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Sorry about that it had to be done..(well you know it's the rules...:S) anywho amped on trying to win next months?}} 07:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ohhh waa? you can research that?, ohh that's right i saw FF Wiki do some,......hmmm oddly Dark-EnigmaXIII hasn't placed his trophy....do you think he's busy?}} 08:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Also wantin' to say to get ready for tomorrow, it's gonna get riddlin' crazy in da joint, ok now why did i go gangsta?....hmm anyways also heard that Dark-EnigmaXIII is gonna get FU}} 20:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hiya!!!...translation time!!!....ゼクシオン}} 08:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hope it will(still not well you know..make sensy right now...where are in Aqua's also correct now.... No heart but emotions A mad as a hatter yet not a hatter A mandargora's grasp yet not a mandagora, throws poison apples though ohh crud too much!!! What am i talking about? }} 09:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Number 1: Correct number 2:(*Speechless*), man that that...thats good thanks!!!!... now ..................................errr choose duo or bomb?}} Model... Thingy YO! dude I know you want to kick my ass right now but you gota let there be some way for me to get to your talk page and what time is it over there --Roxas hero of the light 23:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) finnaly figured it out and again one what time is it there two how do i get an oathkeeper in my sig --Roxas hero of the light 00:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, yeah that's probably a good idea, i'll do that now. 05:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk bublles Dude can you make me a roxas "I am me nobody else!" bubble or atleast tell me how to. --Roxas hero of the light 23:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Main Scenario XIII: Conclusion of the Voting New section once again..... 09:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here goes.... No heart, no body A second or is it? And an explosion to boot, but nothing like a roll! What am i talking about?(You have 3 minutes)}} 09:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Hint:It's not an unversed it's a heartless and your on the right track(You have 2 minutes)}} 09:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=A bit too late but since this was a tester so i'll let you keep this one, next time i will take a point off, anywho.....List me 5 unversed}} 09:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...ahhh, also you read my Aqua walkthrough?, and now.... No heart, No body It's _____ing Time!!!! and it look , kinda like a jellyfish, a large one What am i talking about? }} 09:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|chat=also how about give a go at Stormfall's Breakout(Gonna call it SB from now on :S)}} 09:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Larger than a blobmob and seriously, it looks like a big jellyfish with 3 legs}} 09:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Answer was Metamorphosis...ok now translation time...フラッド}} 09:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct..now Xanagram time....rkxDanses ixs uxpsrmee, What did i just say?}} 10:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=last word starts with an s and ends with an e also the word is similar to the absolute ultimate}} 10:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct, ehh DarkestShadow, can you please put your answers in one place cos it's getting hard to find them, also another one... No heart, No body A hotdog sauce to make it hot A bit in the shockin side? What am i talking about?}} 07:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey hey now were both in the nomination for FU huh?....anywho riddle is above...}} 10:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct..wow look at FinalRest..wanna catch up well here goes....List me 5 enemies that are not Unversed, Heartless or Nobodies...but...are Somebodies}} 07:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Well come on DS...you helped me out immensely it's the least i can do :)}} 07:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks and either way i'm going to induct you into a PA Riddler soon Guaranteed (as well as FinalRest) anywho number 1 a riddle for you 2 bubbles up and also hows Aqua's Story going?}} 08:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|chat=you finished Aqua's and ven's now the oblivion is Terra? otherwise you finished all 3 stories and now in Final Episode}} Silly, DS! 04:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Of course you deserve it DS! You've dedicated so much time to helping me with GIMP, and the Walkthrough Namespace is roaring thanks to you! There was never a doubt!EDIT:Hey, just made my first GIMP image. Check my Userpage to see it (its my sperator).EDIT2:Nah, I kinda like it that way. And I think Dopp dosen't quite understand what we're talking about :P}} 05:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Haha ok dude, but it wasn't that big a deal. All I did was draw a line and add a picture on the end XD}}